Ness And Pikachu's Adventures
by Pikachulover109
Summary: Ness and Rose (Pikachu) think they are best friends for eternity. When they meet other friends along the way and things happen, like a batltle in the sky or a fall of a friend's spirit, will they stay this way forever? Or will they find feelings for each other? I know the concept sounds weird, but give this story a chance, and I think you will enjoy it! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Ness and Pikachu's Adventures

Introduction

Now, before I begin this story, I must say a few things to you. This is not a romantic story; this is basically a story about two best friends. (Even though this story is listed under romance, you'll see why later) I will describe the characters for you so you can understand what they look like if you are new to these characters. Let me tell you another thing, all characters from my story have the graphics of most of the character's game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl. (Even though the story has some stages from Super Smash Bros. Melee)

Let's start off with Ness. In 1994\1995, Ness's first and only popular game is Earthbound. He is also featured in the first Super Smash Bros. game, in 1999. He was a playable character in this game. Ness is also in Melee and Brawl, the sequels to the Super Smash Brothers series. Now that we've gotten that cleared up, let's talk about his appearance. Ness is a ten-year-old boy with short, black hair which is mostly covered by his red cap. He wears a yellow-and-blue striped shirt, and he wears blue shorts. Ness is gifted with psychic abilities, like making fire with his hands for example. Also, he can use his hands to throw enemies without even touching them. Ness can use a move called PK Thunder. (The same as PK Fire for the making fire) In my story, I call the move PK Thunder or PK Tender. He does this attacking move by using mind powers, which allows an electric jolt of thunder to hurt other enemies. Oh, and for his eyes they are solid black and oval-shaped. Ness has pink rosy cheeks and a normal-sized nose. Ness uses a bat and a yo-yo to hit foes as well. Look up the phrase; "Ness Earthbound," to get a better picture.

I guess you're wondering now what Pikachu is and looks like, aren't you? (Unless if you already know what a Pikachu is) Well, Pikachu is a character from Pokémon. This creature is one of the 649 Pokémon there are discovered. This electric rodent Pokémon stores electricity in its red cheeks. Its body is yellow, but on its back there are two small stripes that are the color of brown. Pikachu's tail is the shape of a thunderbolt, but the tail is mostly yellow and the bottom of it is brown. Its face is circular, and it has round eyes with a white pupil in each black eye. Pikachu has a small, black nose with its mouth being curved and pointy at the top; shown in a picture if you look it up under Google.

Pikachu has electric abilities, being an electric-type Pokémon. It can use the move Thunderbolt, which can shock foes. With the move Iron Tail and possibly its regular attack, Pikachu can also hit enemies with its tail. This electric rodent Pokémon has many different electric abilities. Its arms are kind of stubby and it sometimes walks in fours, always running in fours. Pikachu's ears are cylinder and pointed at the end. Someway towards the end starts the black color at the mere end of Pikachu's ears. There will be Pokémon from all five regions as extra characters, so be warned now.

Ok, now let's talk about the main plot of this story. Ness and Pikachu are best friends, and the Pikachu's name is Rose. But, the thing is, Ness is a boy and Rose is a girl. People who meet them usually have a tendency to tease them. Now, I know what you're thinking. They tease them by saying that Pikachu (Rose) is Ness's pet or say Ness and Rose shouldn't be friends at all. In reality, People taunt them a lot for many different things, the before sentence for an example. I knew what you were thinking all along! You think people tease them by calling them lovebirds! I knew it!

Let's get straight to the point. This story is about Ness and Pikachu's Adventures, as seen in the title. Many different characters, besides the Pokémon from all five regions, will appear in this story, so be prepared now. These two friends have known each other since they were four years old. In the next chapter, the story will begin.

Remember this line: Love is a lesson, everyone has to learn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness and Pikachu's Adventures

Chapter 1

Rose's P.O.V

"So, Ness, where do you want to go now?" I questioned him.

"I have an idea, How about the park, Rose?" Ness asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I said, and then we walked to the park. Once we got there, we saw two guys destroying the entire park while fighting the incoming threats to them. One of them looks like a purple creature with a long, dark-purple tail and a light-purple body. The extraordinary part about him was he lifted objects using three-fingered hands and threw the slides, swing-sets, benches, etc; without even touching them. A blue highlight always surrounds the objects when he throws them, I've noticed. Also, I've taken notice to his masculine voice whenever he fights other animals, Pokémon, or humans. Screams of people were heard.

The other guy's appearance scared me; until I got over the fact that I saw grey fingers come out of his gloves. He wore a red cape with an armored outfit covering most of his dark-grey outfit underneath that has little designs on it that puzzled me. His armored outfit has yellow outlines with dark-grey inside the outline. He has orange hair and orange eyebrows with thorns in his hair. I notice that on the middle of his light-grey skinned forehead stood a medium-sized yellow gem. Along with his orange eyebrows, he has an orange beard on his face and he has yellow eyes.

I could see why the park was destroyed after these two powerhouses took their first step. I briefly prepared myself for the worst and bravely declared, "Let's go." I saw Ness nod his head in agreement. "Pikachuuuuuuuu!" I shouted, using my thunder jolt move at the purple creature. At the same time, Ness used his PK Thunder ability on the guy with grey skin.

Our little attacks "shocked" the two men and stopped them dead on their tracks. "Owwwwww! Who did that?!" The orange-haired guy exclaimed, looking around. "Those who offend us will pay!" The purple creature yelled sternly. "Answer our question first, who are you and what are you doing here?" I bravely declared. The people, animals, and Pokémon at the demolished park arena looked at me, and that is why I blushed in embarrassment. Then, I sucked my nervousness up and a burst of bravery came rushing into me. I stepped up forward from where I was next to Ness and put my four legs on the grass and I glared at the destroyers with my eyes narrowed down.

"If you must know, my name is Mewtwo and my acquaintance is named Ganondorf," The purple creature said and gestured to the orange-haired man. "Now, answer our question, what is you and your boyfriend doing here, you puny little Pikachu?" Ganondorf questioned with a grin. I was taken at back when I knew he was talking about Ness. I stood back on my two legs, pretending not to be fazed.

Despite my appearance, on the inside my heart was pounding and thoughts swirled my mind like, "Ewww gross, Ness being my boyfriend?" and, "I wonder what his reaction to Ganondorf's outburst was?" Pondering this question throughout my head, I turned my head to look a little behind me, and saw Ness's face pink and wide-eyed. That is, until he stepped up next to me. I was about to retort back to Mewtwo and Ganondorf's question, but when I opened my mouth to speak, Ness put his arm in front of my face; and I flinched. I looked at him and he smiled and nodded his head as if to say, "Let me deal with this."

Ness turned to Mewtwo and Ganondorf with death glares as he put his arm down lazily. "Listen, Ganondorf, if anything, Rose isn't puny at all. In fact, she could beat the both of you without even trying. Our business here was to have a good time in the park, and do whatever Best Friends do, not what couples do. Since you two destroyed the park, we have no choice but to be rid of you."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Mewtwo pondered. Ganondorf tightened his fists and dark-purple magic (?) developed around his entire body, like he already knew the answer to Mewtwo's question; grinning like a menace. "Yeah, do you accept?" Ness wondered. He stretched his right (in my perspective as well) arm and yellow-and-blue psychic energy was seen in front of his palm. Mewtwo prepared a Shadow Ball maneuver in his right hand and psychic energy (similar to Ness's) formed in his left. Oh no, Mewtwo has psychic powers too? I wonder how this is going to turn out, I thought in dismay. In addition, I pointed out in my head that I would be the only female in this havoc that Ganondorf and Mewtwo caused if they agreed. The chances of that is 100%, I thought to myself as I mentally sighed. "Sure, why not?" Ganondorf accepted our challenge. I gulped, but since I put myself into this situation, I'm going to get Ness and I out of it! Unexpectantly, Mewtwo disappeared from my sight. I looked around for him, thinking that Ness will deal with Ganondorf. When I backed up a little, I felt someone else's back. I thought it was Mewtwo or Ganondorf's, so I turned around hurriedly; and it turns out the other person did the same.

I found out it was Ness instantly. "I thought you were fighting off Ganondorf!" We both exclaimed, pointing at each other. However, I sensed something as my ears twitched twice. I got it! Mewtwo and Ganondorf are going to strike at us together at 12:00! (The direction) "What's up, Rose?" My best friend puzzled with concern. "Mewtwo and Ganondorf are going to strike at us together at 12:00!" I screeched, pointing with my right arm forward in between us. "Huh?" Ness pondered as he followed the direction of my arm.

"Hyyaaahh!" Mewtwo and Ganondorf both yelled in unison, revealing them. As they both yelled, Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball at me as Ganondorf used his dark magic kick (that's what I'm going to call it) on Ness. Both of us avoided the attack, turned around, and threw both of them to their former areas on the arena.

Be that as it may, we both threw them in different ways. Ness; of course, threw Ganondorf by using blue psychic powers and releasing him by pointing his fingers in their directions and opening his oval-shaped eyes. I threw Mewtwo by rolling on the ground with him (causing excess damage to Mewtwo in advance because he was being squished to the ground a few times) and using my left leg to kick Mewtwo out of my grasp.

Ness's P.O.V

Wow, I'm impressed by Rose's skill! How did she do that; I pondered as I thought quickly.

"You both are so weak," Ganondorf taunted us and kicked Rose, forcing her to fall on the ground. Instead of standing up, she lifted herself off the ground partially and then crouched on the ground and attempted to trip Ganondorf, but he dodged it. I countered him by using my PK Fire move while yelling the move. Ganondorf "danced in the flames," while Rose yelled, "Pikaaaachuuuu!" and used her Thunderbolt attack. Electricity came out of her red electric pouches on her face and enveloped her body until she unleashed it everywhere. Ganondorf actually screamed at the impact of the volts. Mewtwo teleported away for a dodge maneuver. The electricity was aimed in various locations, so unfortunately for this 10-year-old, I had to dodge the impact of all the volts. I used my blue shield to vanish the electricity from my harm and saw Mewtwo appear again behind Rose. He grabbed her, took her in the air with him, and threw her down into her own Thunderbolt move.

Rose screamed in pain loudly. I felt sympathy for her as I was about to use my psychic energy to save her, but Ganondorf punched me hard on the face without warning. "How do you like that, little punk? Take this!" He exclaimed jumping in the air. That same dark-purple stuff covered his legs and he kicked me on my abdomen. I groaned in pain; I couldn't help it. As I was on the itchy grass arena, I focused my psychic energy in my find, and a turquoise cross formed on my head as I yelled "PK Cross!" and released the energy by swirling my arms around. Ganondorf yelled loudly as he fell to the ground. As he struggled to get up, I lifted myself off the ground and watched Rose and Mewtwo fight. C'mon, Rose, you can do it! I mentally cheered my best friend on.

Mewtwo threw Rose on the ground, this time with his psychic abilities, and I heard her moan in pain. I took a second glance at her legs, and they were covered in bruises. I was shocked to see that Mewtwo would be that evil to aim at her legs. Rose jumped high up in the air while grimacing at the pain and thunder-jolted him. The psychic creature flinched at her act and she curled up in a ball and flipped around with her tail, whacking Mewtwo on impact. He fell to the ground in pain, and she did afterwards as well.

"You'll pay for this!" Ganondorf told us, Mewtwo and him fleeing away. Well, that's Rose, always taking risks. "Rose, are you ok?" I asked her, helping her off the ground. She gave me a tired look, and her eyes the same, but she said nothing. "I'm ok, don't worry about me so much," Rose replied, her eyes fighting off faint. "Rose! You have bruises all over you and your limping, don't worry I'll take you to the hospital!" I exclaimed with worry. The next thing I knew, Rose fainted and fell in my arms. Rose, Stay strong, please, I thought and begged her mentally. I ran to the hospital while trying my best to carry Rose bridal style. When I arrived, I ran to the Pokémon Center, the best thing I could find. Nurse Joy was going to say something but when she saw me she was shocked.

The next chapter awaits you.

A/N: What did you think? Review and I'm 12, so give me a break! ;D I'm going to get a new chapter every other day on here unless I'm busy, so cut me some slack when I don't for some reason. I also wrote this in my notebook previously, but I decided to share my author skills with you fellow people! I also want to tell all of you that I want to be an author when I am an adult. Tune in next time for another chapter of Ness and Pikachu's Adventures!


End file.
